


Haunting Memories

by sparukiv



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 5 am, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, They are boyfriends, This kinda sucks, but im gay and dumb, idk - Freeform, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparukiv/pseuds/sparukiv
Summary: Akira has a nightmare and Goro comforts him.(This is my first time writing a fanfic so please be kind!!!)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Haunting Memories

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reference to a character dying in the past and also guns, so if you don’t like that please dont read!!

Darkness filled Akira’s vision. Just blank darkness. Nothing. It was actually calming. The nothingness comforted Akira. It made him feel safe.

Suddenly, there was a figure staggering towards him. The figure wore a black and purple striped body suit and a broken black mask that covered most of their face. But that didn’t matter. Akira knew exactly who it was. 

The figure fell to their knees, breathing heavily. Their hand fell to the black inky ground in front of them to support themselves. 

Akira tried to move forward to help the figure up, but he couldn’t move. His muscles just wouldn’t budge no matter how much he tried. 

Another figure stepped forward, gun in hand. The figure word a light brown school uniform, black pants, and black gloves. 

The new figure stopped in front of the figure in black and raised their gun. 

Akira felt panic start to rush through him.

The new figure placed the end of the gun to the forehead, that was exposed, of the figure in black. 

No.

The new figure started lifting their finger.

Not again.

The figure placed their finger on the trigger.

Please.

Their finger tightened on the trigger.

No!

Akira jolted up from his bed. He panted and his heart beat extremely quickly. He could feel the hot tears rolling down his cheeks, as he tried to calm his breath. Akira put his head in his hands

“Akira?” a small voice questioned.

Akira lifted his head and looked to his side. There he saw his boyfriend, Goro Akechi, blinking confusedly at him.

“Sorry, if I woke you up.” Akira responded after a moment. 

Goro narrowed his eyes and lifted himself up to sit up with Akira. Goro brought his hand to rub comforting circles on Akira’s back. Akira instinctively leaned into the touch.

“Another nightmare?” Goro asked. 

Akira just nodded in response.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not at this moment...” 

Goro nodded and warped his arms around Akira’s shoulders . Akira instantly warped his arms around Goro’s waist, pulling him closer. Akira rested his head in the crook of Goro’s neck. He could feel Goro’s breath against his ear.

“I’m right here.” Goro stated. He pulled back a little and lifted Akira’s face with his hands. “And i’m not going anywhere.” 

Akira responded by pressing his lips against Goro’s. Goro reacted quickly and kissed him back.

They pulled away and Goro started kissing every part of Akira’s face.

Akira giggled slightly and a huge grin spread across his face. 

Soon they resorted to just laying back down in each other’s arms. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

Akira, in that moment, could not understand what he did to deserve Goro.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this is my first fanfic i’ve ever written, so please be kind in the comments. I’m not the best writer but I love Akechi and Akira soooo yeah.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
